Gaerdal Ironhand
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful Good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The Golden Hills | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Vigilance Combat Martial Defence | domains3e = Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, War | worshipers3e = Administrators, Fighters, Judges, Monks, Paladins, Soldiers, Warriors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Hammersong (Warhammer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Iron band | homeplane2e = Bytopia/Dothion | realm2e = The Golden Hills (Stronghaven) | serves2e = Garl Glittergold | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Vigilance, combat, martial defense | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Earth elementals Fire elementals Guardian nagas Helmed horrors Silver dragons Spectators | minerals = Alexandrite Carnelian Peridot Sapphire Star sapphire Topaz | colors = Steel | misc manifestations = An aura of gold and silver Cracks and rumbles in stone or earth | manifestation refs = }} Gaerdal Ironhand ( ), was a lawful good deity of the gnome pantheon, led by the greater deity Garl Glittergold. The sternest and most serious of gnome deities, Gaerdal was the patron of warriors and protectors of gnomish communities. As such, he was honored in some manner by nearly all good-aligned gnomes, and one or two crusaders would be found in most sizable settlements. His symbol was an iron band, usually worn on the upper left arm, and his preferred weapon was the warhammer Hammersong. He resided in the Golden Hills, inside Dothion, which was found in Bytopia (also known as the Twin Paradises). Worshipers Gaerdal's church was organized as a strict military hierarchy. Although temples of Gaerdal Ironhand were rare clerics built statues of Gaerdal at the entrance of gnomish settlements. Priests of Gaerdal prayed at dawn. Every tenth day was considered a holy day known as a Great Clang and believers would assemble to sing hymns and chants. Relationships Gaerdal Ironhand had good relations with most of the other gnomish gods with the exception of Urdlen. He disliked Baervan Wildwanderer because of his tendency to pull pranks. He was hostile toward the kobold and goblin pantheons. Appendix References Connections Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Protection domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Hills Category:Inhabitants of Dothion Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes